Oneshot Pairings
by Arianmaiden
Summary: Nothing MikanxNatsume here. This is a collection of all the other pairings, and their random moments my mind came up with. All from the guy's perspective. Enjoy!


My first fanfiction. I was sitting in first period, lamenting the lack of AoixYouichi fanfictions, and I decided to make one. This one is kinda heavy at first, and I can promise the others (yes, others. I have an overactive imagination. And that isn't always a good thing with my group of friends…) will be a lot lighter and fluffier. I want to do all the pairings other than MikanxNatsume. Here's this oneshot's summary.

Aoi Hyuuga

When? When did her eyes start shining? When did I start glaring at her boyfriends? When did I fall for her? When did I think I could handle this innocent *cough-not-cough* girl?

_ I don't know when I started visiting her brother to see her. Maybe it was those eyes, a most beautiful crimson, that grew wide when they saw something new. Maybe it was the fact that I hated to see her sadness, and my arms ached to comfort her and hold her. Maybe it was that long black hair that swished around her shoulders when she turned to smile at me. Maybe it was the delicate face, so much like my onee-chan's, that could clearly display every emotion for the world to see._

_She was too naïve, that was for sure. I watched as the boys in her class would come up to her and flirt, as she laughed at a stupid joke they told her. She wasn't supposed to laugh like that around them. That was my laugh; the laugh she used when I did something idiotic, and she would rush over and stop me before I got hurt._

_I watched as she dated one of them. Oh, how I wanted to reveal the bastard for who he was, how I wanted her to pick me. I knew he wasn't the right guy for her; he was too loud, too rude, too rough. She could protect herself, but she didn't know she was supposed to. Then he came to school one day, with his arm slung around some other girl, and I watched her heart break. But it was me she came running to, it was me who climbed through her window to say hello and found her crying._

_I felt like a traitor, because -as much as I hated the pain I could see, twisting her face to tears- I loved having her arms around me as I stroked her hair. Once she fell asleep while sobbing, and I stayed as she snuggled up to me while dreaming. Those were my bubbles of happiness. _

_Through the years of middle and high school, she would kindly agree to dating whoever asked her out. It wasn't that she was a whore; she just couldn't bring herself to reject anyone. She was terribly shy. Other than our nee-chan, who she went to for girl time, I was her closest friend._

_She never knew, and I never told her. But being around her hurt. To watch her put her trust in her boyfriend, to have her smile up at him, knowing that as soon as he saw another girl who would give him what he wanted he would dump her. He would dare to break the heart of _my_ girl._

_I suppose it was my fault. I never was the 'girlfriend' that she needed I mean, how could I say the right man was out there while the right man was brushing away her tears? That must have been when she started to lose hope. She withdrew, and all the girls who envied her and all the guys who flirted with her never noticed. Why would they? They had their own life, and if she wasn't the eye candy she usually was, they didn't care. _

_I did._

_And then I told myself I was over my silly crush. The girls at my school had been sighing over me since elementary. I had always turned them down, and eventually they stopped asking. Then a new student arrived. New Girl seemed sweet, and when she spilled my coffee, she offered to buy me a new one. I accepted, and we made a coffee date for after school that day. It was hard not to clutch my sides laughing at the expressions of the other females in our class. We became good friends, even though we knew us as a couple would never work._

_A few days later, a certain teacher with questioned sexuality declared that we all needed a partner for a field trip. New Girl drew my name, and my angel drew the name of one sluts in our class. A premonition came to me of her brother murdering our teacher._

_I had a great time with New Girl. We had gone to the carnival, and I made sure we had gone on the all the rides at least twice. The sun was setting and the sky was beautiful pink. I had won a stuffed purple dragon, which I handed to New Girl promptly upon receiving; purple was not my color. She gave on the cheek in return, and I tossed my arm over her shoulder._

_We heard a broken gasp and turned to see my angel, fiery eyes swelling with tears. She turned and ran._

_A half hour later we all met up at the rendezvous point. All but one, that is. We couldn't find her anywhere. Her partner, Miss. I-sleep-with-everyone, popped her gum and asked who we were looking for._

_I realized that we were by her house, so I ran straight there and climbed up to her window quickly, years of practice aiding me._

_She laid on her pillow. I hadn't heard anything, but her shoulders were silently shaking from her sobs._

_I walked over to her and tried to calm her down. As soon as I touched her, however, she froze. I gently lifted her off her pillow and turned her around to face me, attempting not to break her. I was surprised by the look I saw in her eyes. It wasn't sadness or hurt. Though wet with tears, her orbs shone bright. She seemed resigned to whatever decision she would tell me next._

_And I would never forget what she told me next._

The time I started loving her doesn't matter. The fact that I did start, does. It's no problem that she's naïve. I'll always be by her side to protect her. It doesn't matter that she had dated many of the boys in our school. I was the one who picked up the pieces of her shattered heart and mended them. It doesn't matter that she never noticed my love for her.

"_I love you, Youichi." At my stunned face, she had turned away. "It doesn't matter that you don't feel the same. I just had to let you know." She looked like a beaten puppy. I wanted to erase her pain._

She later said that my response was the second best thing I had ever said to her.

"_N-no… I do… love you." My throat had been so constricted with emotion and joy that I could barely force the words out, even though they were bursting from my heart._

I smirked at that. "What was the first best? Me saying 'I do' and binding myself to a nutcase like you?"

_She had gasped, before flinging her arms around my neck and pushing her soft, pink lips to mine._

"No. That was third best. First best were the vows. You were so romantic." She blushed and turned away. "Especially the part you whispered."

_I had placed my hands on her waist, not wanting to scare her off, but she hadn't liked that. _

"Of course I whispered that. It was for your ears and yours alone." I leaned closer and gently nibbled on her ear. "We can have a repeat of that night, if you want."

_She had twined her arms around my neck, her fingers threading through my hair, pulling me closer._

My angel crawled over and straddled my lap. "I would like that very much," she growled. "But if you're offering, you better come through, or you'll have to do the chores tomorrow."

_I had pulled her body closer to mine, happy from the simple contact and the body heat warming me. When I felt a sliver come out and graze my bottom lip, I had pulled back, searching her face. She hissed at the loss of our connection, then identified the look on my face. "Look, I've waited eight years to find my soulmate, and he was next to me the entire time. I just had to realize it. And I have, so please don't deprive me now." As I realized what she was asking, I stroked her cheek. She leaned into my hand. I brought my lips to meet hers, and she complied, this kiss starting out quite a bit gentler than our first._

She hooked her fingers through my belt loops, pulling me off the couch and then to our room. I groaned silently, no matter what I said, she was a devil. She sure knew how to torture me into oblivion. I tried to hold onto the real world, though.

"I would have thought that you'd have learned this lesson by now. We go no further than this unless you say it."

"Say-" An unintelligible sound escaped my lips, ruining the smart aleck effect I was going for, "what?" She smiled evilly, and had I had any breath left, I would have gulped in terror. She began to slow her ministrations. I couldn't allow that. "Fine- I promise to fill our house with laughter and happiness." That was the general, romantic part. "And I promise to fill your body with pleasure and our room with moans…" I trailed off, watching as she stilled to drink in the words. A heart-stopping smile covered her face.

" I love hearing you say that."

"And I will never get tired of saying it." I paused, gauging her reaction. "Now can you untie me?"

As soon as the bonds on my hands loosened, I had pounced, flipping us over. That was just the way we worked. Now we lay side by side in the comfortable silence, our fingers intertwined, trying to slow our heart rates.

She turned her head to find me watching her. "I love you. So much."

I smiled, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing the ring on her left hand. "I know. I love you too, Aoi Hijiri."


End file.
